


Habits

by Rosethewriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Small kisses, teacher kags and hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethewriter/pseuds/Rosethewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio has many habits, something he just does everyday. It's been driven into his own mind since the very beginning, really nothing more than a little task.  Yet he still does them after so many years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy my first fic! I don't write in third person much, so sorry if its a bit awkward! XD

**Habit 1**

Kageyama had been drinking milk at every meal he had, since his second year in Junior High. He desperately wanted to be taller, and he remembered his mom always telling him to drink his milk. Telling him that the calcium would help his bones grow(or something along those lines). He ended up drinking milk like everyone else drank water. He wanted to be strong, just wanting to win.

So Kageyama would drink milk every morning when he woke up, before he did anything else. Before he grabbed his coffee, before he even took his morning shower. He would always climb out of bed and go to the kitchen for his glass of milk. And that hadn’t changed in 15 years. Old habits die hard, they say.

That was what he was doing now. Sitting at his dining room table in his own little quiet apartment, sipping on a tall glass of milk. The cold white liquid was soon drained from the glass and Kageyama was left sitting at the table still in the clothes he’d thrown on night before. A t-shirt, and a pair of sweats.

The cold air surrounding him chilled him down to the smallest bones in the innermost insides of him. The air in early December was always cold, making Kageyama want to crawl back into his bed for a few more hours until the sun had risen and set the earth in a warm hazy glow. But that wasn’t going to happen for him, not until the weekend,maybe. But still he wasn’t sure about that.

He had to be at Karasuno’s gym by 6:45 AM to unlock the doors for the students, so they could have their early morning practice. They were always excited to get in the gym, and he remembered the same feeling. The way it felt to get the volleyball in their hands and hear the sound of it bouncing from one player to the next.

Kageyama slowly rose from his chair, the legs scratching the hard wooden floor as he pushed it back. He set his empty glass in the sink and headed for the bathroom to take his shower. After washing up, he ate his breakfast with another glass of milk before grabbing his bag, slipping on his jogging shoes and heading out the door.

**Habit 2**

Since his first year he’d been jogging to school for the extra exercise, even if he didn’t entirely need it. Adding the jogging to practice time and the days he stayed late with Hinata(to practice tossing) was a lot of hours of exhilaration. The jogging wasn’t really needed back then. Now that he was in his late twenties though, the jogging to Karasuno was welcomed exercise he accepted every morning. Even if he had a hangover, or his body was sore from late night activities.

The jog to the school was only under twenty minutes. He’d timed himself several times before when he first moved into his apartment complex so he wouldn’t be late for practice ever again. The one time he was late he had Hinata laughing at him for a week because he had arrived panting and covered in sweat. He had sprinted the entire way because he had estimated the timing wrong. Never again he had told himself.

Kageyama jogged the twenty so minutes to the school. He loved the quiet and peace he got when no one was around to bother him. The quiet and peace was nice as long as it lasted until he turned the corner to see a orange haired puffball of joy sitting on the steps of the gym door. The man waved as he came into sight, and Kageyama felt his heart skip a beat. That little heart pulsation hadn’t changed since his second year in highschool, when the two confessed their love to each other while calling the other a dumbass over and over again in the locker room.

He slowed his jog as he came to the last twenty feet to the door. Hinata jumped up and threw his arms up in the air. “‘Morning, Tobio!” he said, jumping down to the dirt in front of him. “How’d you sleep?” He asked with that smile of his, which Kageyama swore could melt snow even in the dead of winter.

Kageyama gruffly cleared his throat before speaking. “Fine. Nothing any different than normal.”

“Thats great!” Hinata squealed. His voice had deepened in his second year of highschool but it was still high for a male who had graduated from university awhile back. “Too bad I couldn’t stay over, huh?” Hinata stated suggestively, which caused Kageyama to cough up his lungs to hide the fact he was blushing furiously.

“Ghhh... H-Hinata. Don’t say that while we’re at school.” he huffed.

Hinata let out a high pitched whine. “When will you call me Shouyou? I mean, you do when we’re alone... and I do like that. But I’d like it even more if you called me it in public, or just showed a little possessiveness over me.”

“Maybe another time.” Kageyama said, causing a sigh to escape the man in front of him.

**Habit 3**

Kageyama shuffled around in his bag before pulling out his keyring and sticking one of the steel keys in the sliding doors locks and pushing the door to the side to allow Hinata in.

Hinata jumped a couple of steps and stepped into the gym before Kageyama could stop him. “HEY! Dumbass! Take off your shoes... you’re always way too excited in the morning.” Kageyama said rubbing one of his temples.

“Ehh...” Hinata tilted his head before he processed he was still wearing his outdoor shoes. “...Oh. Thanks Tobio!” He said before toeing his shoes off and placing his socked feet onto the wooden floors of the gym.

Kageyama followed suit and took off his running shoes. He leaned over the paved stairs towards the edge where it dropped down to grass and knocked whatever dirt he had on the bottoms off. Another little habit of his. Once in his third year of highschool he had put his shoes into his bag with his clothes, forgetting to knock the dirt off. And when he had gotten back home his favorite white sweatshirt had been stained with leftover dirt and mud.

Now he just made it mandatory to knock whatever he could off the bottoms. And his students in the volleyball club had started to take after him, knocking the dirt from their shoes before stepping into the gym.

Kageyama walked into the gym and sat down on one of the benches on the side to lace up his volleyball shoes. He saw an orange blur beside him and before he knew it Hinata was sitting next to him, thighs squished side by side.

**Habit 4**

“You haven’t given me my morning kiss yet.” Hinata said, wiggling a little closer to Kageyama, his eyes squeezing shut and his mouth puckering out for a kiss.

“W-what...” Kageyama stuttered, looking over at Hinata.

“I’m waiting.” he said when Kageyama didn’t move. His body frozen where he sat. His eyes drifted around the gym, landing on the door. None of students had arrived yet. And the only sounds he could hear was Hinata’s even breath and his own thundering heartbeat in his ears.

“Like... right now?” he asked.

“Would you rather do it with the kids around?” Hinata asked opening his eyes and raising one of his eyebrows with a tiny pout on his lips. Kageyama gently shook my head before leaning over to finish tying his shoes. His fingers loosely wrapped around the strings and he tried his best to tie a semi looking normal bow.

“...TOBIO!!! Why won’t you kiss me!” Hinata whined, dramatically throwing himself on Kageyama’s bent back.

“Shut up, dumbass!” Kageyama hissed at him sitting up and pushing the fluff ball off of him. His eyes scanned the empty gym before he leaned towards Hinata and placed his lips behind his ear giving him a small kiss before retreating from him. “There.” he mumbled.

Hinata smiled, his cheeks lighting up with colors of pink and red. “Thanks...” he mumbled folding his hands in his lap.

This was one of the last of Kageyama’s habits. Something that Hinata almost forced upon him when they first started to spend the nights together and would wake up in eachothers arms. A good morning kiss. No where special, but just a kiss. A short, chaste kiss to show the other their love for them.

There was a shuffling sound before the doors slid open and a few of the students fell in on top of each other. Kageyama jumped up from his spot on the bench, away from Hinata. He pulled his phone out of his track pants and pressed the button to light the screen up. The time stated it was three minutes past seven. He huffed out an irritated breath before walking over to the couple of students and fixing them with a glare.

“You're all late.” he stated flatly.

“Well... sorry Kageyama-senpai!” one of the snarky third years said. “We didn’t want to interrupt your makeout session with your boyfriend!” he laughed, poking at the guys around him who had scared expressions on their faces. The third year’s eyes glanced up at Kageyama, and his face went blank. He knew he was going to go through hell for practice today, and probably the next few after this one. All because of the glare Kageyama was giving him.

And those were some of the long list of habits Kageyama supported. Something he just did. Something that was etched in the deepest cavities of his soul. And he couldn’t imagine spending a day without performing his little habits.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to get all the feedback I can for this so it'll be easier to write my next one(which I think is gonna be a fluffy Winmin short, because the Winmin tag is lacking so much). Kudos and comments are sooo welcomed!  
> THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
